By Degas ist jedochnicht der endgültige Titel
by KurtisTrent
Summary: Lest es durch da die Story noch nicht ganz fertig ist kann ich nicht sonderlich viel zu sagen aber:
1. Chapter 1

_17.06, 16.00 Uhr, Sussex:_

Ein älterer Herr mit einem rundlichen Gesicht und einer spitzen Brille geleitete die junge Britin in das Büro von Michael Brown.

Oft hatte sie schon von Mr. Brown gehört. Er war recht häufig in illegale Geschäfte verstrickt und einer der Größten auf dem weltweiten Schwarzmarkt. Lara war sich somit wirklich nicht sicher was er von ihr wollte.

Sie betraten das Büro, ein großer Raum mit einem Fenster der den Blick auf das Ansehen der Browns frei gab. An der rechten Wand hingen riesige Gemälde, die meisten gemalt von „Degas"wie Lara vermutete. An der linken Wand standen, aus Eichenholz angefertigte, Aktenschränke. Vor dem riesigen Fenster in der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich ein, ebenfalls aus Eichenholz angefertigter, großer Bürotisch an dem Michael Brown höchstpersönlich bereits auf die junge Britin wartete.

Er hatte blonde Haare und zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen. Das eine blau und das andere braun, ein genetischer Fehler. Sein schwarzer Anzug von Versace betonte seine blonden Haare und sein auffallendes helles Gesicht.

Lächelnd stand er auf, küsste Lara die Hand und bat sie, sich auf den dunkelblaufarbenen Ledersessel gegenüber von ihm zu setzen.

„Es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Lady Croft, genauso sehr wie es mich freut, dass Sie gekommen sind."  
„Ganz meiner Seitz Mr. Brown. Nun, lassen Sie uns zum Punkt kommen, weshalb haben Sie mich zu Ihnen gebeten?"

Sie lehnte sich etwas in dem Sessel zurück und richtete ihren Blick gespannt auf Michael Brown.

„Sehen Sie, ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler der Gemälde von Edgar Degas, einige habe ich, wie Sie sich denken können, auf illegalem Wege besorgt andere gemäß ersteigert. Da gibt es jedoch noch Eins, das in meiner Sammlung fehlt und das ich unbedingt besitzen möchte. Vielleicht sagt ihnen der Name „dance class" etwas."

„Nicht wirklich, mein Interesse umfasst das Gebiet Kunst nicht sonderlich."

„Es ist eines der berühmtesten Gemälde von Degas. Es befindet sich noch in dem „New Yorker Museum of Modern Art."

„Was meinen Sie mit noch?"  
„Was halten Sie davon wenn Sie es für mich besorgen?"

Lara brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen sondern hatte sofort eine Antwort parat.

„Was springt für mich dabei raus?"

„Es würde Ihnen sagenhafte 1.000.000 Pfund einbringen, natürlich nur wenn es Ihnen glückt das Gemälde zu, sagen wir mal, „klauen"."

Wieder rief sie sich ihre finanziellen Probleme in den Sinn, seitdem sie aus Prag zurückgekommen ist, ging es steil, sehr steil abwärts. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, ihre heiß geliebten Artefakte verkaufen zu müssen, schlimmstenfalls sogar ihre Villa.

Leicht beugte sich Michael etwas näher zu ihr.

„Und was meinen Sie Miss Croft?"

--------------------------------------

_Manhattan, „le parker Meridien", 10.00 Morgens:_

Er streifte sich seine dunkel blaue Boxershorts vom Leib und ließ sich dann in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Doch kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen vernahm er ein Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür.

Laut murmelnd stieg er aus der Badewanne, wickelte sich ein flauschiges Handtuch um seine Hüfte und tappte zur Tür.

Vor Schreck hätte er fast sein Handtuch fallen lassen, dem Zimmermädchen ging es jedoch nicht anders. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick seines perfekten Körpers.

Wobei ihr Blick an seiner Brust hängen blieb, auf der kleine Wasserperlen glänzten.

Nervös räusperte sie sich:

„Guten Tag Mr. Trent, mein Name ist Perlot, Christina Perlot. Ich bin ihr persönlicher Zimmerdienst."

Breit lächelnd trat er einen Schritt beiseite und bat sie herein.

„Wie Sie sehen, stecke ich in einer sehr ungünstigen Situation und kann Ihnen nicht die Hand reichen. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, nennen Sie mich Kurtis."

Christina, eine junge hübsche Frau mit langen Beinen. Heute hatte sie ihre dunkel braunen Haare, wie jedes Mal wenn sie arbeitete, zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

Wobei die Frisur perfekt zu ihrer Gesichtsform passte und dazu noch ihre warmen grünen Augen betonte.

Es fiel dem jungen Amerikaner nur allzu schwer seinen Blicken von ihr abzuwenden.

„Gut Kurtis, ich wollte Ihnen nur ihre Flasche Rotwein bringen, die Sie bestellt hatten."

Lächelnd schritt sie an ihm vorbei und servierte ihm seinen Rotwein.

„Wie Sie gewünscht hatten, _Merlot Sangiovese, trockener Rotwein, sehr guter Jahrgang. _Ich bin jederzeit für Sie erreichbar, wenn Sie etwas wünschen dann, ..."

„Sagen Sie, bis wie lange arbeiten Sie heute?"

Überrascht drehte sie sich um und musterte ihn durch dringlich.

„Bis 17.00 Uhr. Ich frage mich, weshalb Sie das wissen wollen, Sir."

„Nun sehen Sie, ich bin ein einsamer Mann und es wäre mir eine Ehre Sie heute in das „le train"einzuladen um Punkt 20.00 Uhr."

„Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen aber..."

„Ich dulde keinen Widerspruch bis heute Abend dann Miss Perlot."

Eigentlich wollte sie nicht mit ihm essen immerhin kannte sie ihn nicht einmal andererseits würde es sicherlich amüsant werden. Das „le Train"eines der teuersten Restaurants Weltweit und nicht jeden Tag wurde sie von einem so attraktiven Mann zum Essen eingeladen

Grinsend hielt er ihr die Tür auf und schloss sie dann wieder als sie das Zimmer lächelnd verlassen hatte.

Immer noch gefangen in dem Bann ihrer atemberaubenden Augen tappte er leichtfüßig ins Bad und ließ sich in die Badewanne gleiten.

--------------------------------------

So, das war das 1. Kapitel das 2. kommt bald !VERSPROCHEN! Ich hoffe doch es hat euch gefallen! )


	2. Chapter 2

_Zurück in Sussex:_

„Gut, Mr. Brown unter einer Bedingung. Ich bin nicht oft in New York. Sie bezahlen mir das Hotel und zwar möchte ich die Zeit im „le parker Meridien"verbringen."

Wütend erhob er sich.

„Miss Croft, ich sehe nicht ein Ihnen mehr Geld als nötig zur Verfügung zu stellen!"

„Gut. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß beim Suchen einer anderen Person!"

Schulter zuckend stand Lara auf und begab sich bereits zur Tür als sich Mr. Brown wieder meldete.

„Nun gut, nun gut, ich gebe ihnen," kurz herrschte Stille, „ich gebe Ihnen 5.000 $ mit, dass wird meiner Meinung nach reichen."

Natürlich reichte ihr das nicht doch Lara fand auch sofort das perfekte Argument, was natürlich erlogen war, um ihn umzustimmen.

„Ich bin für 8.000$ immerhin muss ich mich dort doch auch mit Jemandem vergnügen.", ein Lächeln huschte über ihre vollen Lippen, "Ach ja und das Flugticket bezahlen Sie selbstverständlich auch!"

„Meine Güte, Sie treiben mich in den blanken Wahnsinn. Ich gebe Ihnen 10.000$ mit und das reicht nun wirklich, für den Flug, die Unterkunft und ihre... 'Späßchen'."

Vorsichtig bückte er sich und zog unter seinem Schreibtisch ein blaues Metallkästchen hervor dem er dann 10.000$ entnahm und sie mit folgenden Worten Lara reichte:

„Miss Croft, ich zähle auf Sie. Ich gebe Ihnen, lassen Sie mich überlegen, eine Woche."

„Ich befürchte das wird nicht reichen, ich muss mich dort erstmal umschauen, die Kameras erkennen, die Wachräume ausmachen, immerhin ist es eine schwer bewachte öffentliche Einrichtung."

„Nun gut, 2 Wochen keinen Tag mehr. Ach und Niemand soll etwas von der Sache erfahren, dass wir uns verstanden haben!"

„Sicher doch. Es war mir angenehm mit Ihnen Bekanntschaft zu machen Mr. Brown."

Beide schüttelten sich die Hände, doch als Lara gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte räusperte sich ihr Auftragsgeber noch einmal:

„Da ist noch etwas, dass Sie wissen sollten. Ich bin nicht der Einzige der hinter diesem Gemälde her ist, der Amerikanische Sammler Edward Richardson ist ebenfalls sehr an diesem Bild interessiert, dass konnten meine Männer herausfinden und noch etwas, er hat bereits jemanden engagiert der sich schon in Manhattan befindet also halten Sie die Augen offen und beeilen Sie sich."

Für alle Fälle hatte er ihr noch seine Telefon- und Handynummer mitgegeben und falls es Probleme geben sollte, solle sie ihn sofort anrufen.

_Zurück in Wimbledon:_

„Jeeves ich fliege nach New York."  
„Miss Croft, Sie glückliche. Ich wollte immer unbedingt nach New York vor allem zu der Zeit als noch Louis Armstrong lebte, er hatte die amerikanische Musik geprägt. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern wie Elizabeth und ich damals zusammen auf unserem Abschlussschulfest zu seiner Musik getanzt haben...warten Sie mal oder war das Barry White?"

Lachend verdrehte Lara die Augen.

„Ja Jeeves, ich weiß, wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht! Ich fliege jedoch nur aus einem Grund nach New York, aus einem geschäftlichen Grund."

„Ich hoffe doch Sie werden mich anrufen Miss Croft!"

„Sicher doch."

Es gab nicht viel das sie mitnehmen wollte. Unterwäsche, ihre heiß geliebte Jeans, sowie einige Oberteile und ihre Jeansjacke.

Sie hielt inne und starrte das Bild auf ihrem Nachttisch an. Sowie jedes Mal lächelte er ihr entgegen und sowie immer trug er sein dunkel blaues hautenges Shirt und seine grüne Khaki Hose.

Sollte sie ihm von ihrem Auftrag erzählen? Nein, lieber nicht, er hatte sicherlich Besseres zu tun und wollte gar nicht mit ihr reden, sicherlich nicht...

---------------------

_Manhattan, vor dem „Le train", punkt 20.00 Uhr:_

Nervös schaute er sich umher, wo war sie nur?

_Mach dich nicht verrückt Kurtis, sie kommt noch!_

Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Polo Shirt und darüber ein ebenfalls schwarzfarbenen Sakko. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, eigentlich konnte er Anzüge nicht ausstehen aber wenn man sich schon in so eine hohe Gesellschaft begab sollte man auch die dementsprechende Kleidung tragen.

Vor ihm hielt ein Taxi und Christina stieg aus. Sie sah umwerfend aus, ihre Haare waren ausnahmsweise mal offen. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Abendkleid, das ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und ebenfalls dunkelblaue Schuhe mit Absatz. So sehr wie sie Kurtis gefiel, gefiel auch er ihr und sie konnte ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen, ein junger, reicher Mann hatte sie zum Essen eingeladen.

„Einen wunderschönen Guten Abend Christina. Freut mich, dass Sie gekommen sind."

„Ich kann Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich Ihnen für diese Einladung bin."  
Vorsichtig hakte sie sich bei Kurtis ein, der sie dann die Stufen hoch geleitete.

Das Restaurant befand sich in einer riesigen Halle, an der kuppelartigen Decke hingen goldene Kronleuchter die mit Diamanten verziert waren. Die Wände waren mit mittelalterlichen Bemalungen geschmückt.

Ein älterer Herr geleitete die Beiden zu ihrem Tisch in der hintersten linken Ecke, auf dem ein kleines Kärtchen, auf dem in goldenen Lettern der Name „Trent"zu erkennen war, stand.

Beide setzten sich und wussten erst nicht was sie sagen sollten.

Das war zwar gar nicht Kurtis´ Art doch langsam versuchte er mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Wohnen Sie schon lange hier?"

„Nein erst seid einigen Wochen, ich verdiene hier mein Geld eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht nach Manhattan."

„Sondern?"

„San Francisco."

„Sagen Sie nicht, dass das wahr ist! Ich wohne in San Francisco."

Schnell hatten die Beiden den perfekten Gesprächsstoff gefunden. Er konnte Christina wirklich gut leiden, sie war ein aufschlussreicher Mensch, sie lachte oft und war wirklich nett.

Auch sie merkte schnell, dass Kurtis ein ganz besonderer Mann war. Er brachte sie zum Lachen aber das Wichtigste war sie verstand sich gut, sehr gut mit ihm und er roch einmalig.

Christina erzählte im Gegensatz zu ihm, viel über sich über ihre Kindheit und Familie. „Woher kommen Sie?"

„Aus Deutschland. Es war einfach mein Lebenstraum gewesen in die USA zu ziehen und nun bin ich hier und befinde mich in einer noblen Gesellschaft und kann es immer noch nicht glauben hier mit einem charmante jungen Amerikaner zu sitze. Aber sagen Sie, was tun Sie denn eigentlich in Manhattan?"

„Ich bin aus rein geschäftlichen Gründen hier."

Etwas Besseres fiel Kurtis nicht ein und um nicht zu lügen wollte er auch nicht ins Detail gehen. Immerhin würde er etwas Illegales tun und wenn er Pech hatte würde sie ihn verraten.

Lange amüsierten sie sich noch und Beide waren betrübt als sich der Abend zum Ende zuwendete.

„Wollen Sie noch mit mir auf mein Zimmer kommen?"  
Hoffnungsvoll blickte er in ihre glänzenden Augen.

„Kurtis ich möchte Sie wirklich nicht enttäuschen aber ich denke wir sollten das Ganze etwas langsamer angehen. Auf wieder sehen und danke für den wundervollen Abend."

Lächelnd stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf seine Wange dann setzte sie sich ins Taxi, das um die nächste Kurve aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwand.

Was hatte er bloß wieder falsch gemacht?

Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben schlenderte er wieder zum Hotel zurück.

Manhattan sah nachts wunderschön aus, schade nun das er hier auf seiner Terrasse im 27. Stockwerk saß und diesen Ausblick alleine genießen musste.

Plötzlich kam ihm Lara in den Sinn. Was sie wohl gerade tat?

Sicherlich saß sie jetzt in ihrer riesigen Villa auf der Terrasse bei Kerzen Schein und schlummerte bei klassischer englischer Musik. Kurtis seufzte...

--------------------------------

So, das war nun das 2. Kapitel und ich hoffe das es euch genauso gut (oder vielleicht sogar auch besser) gefallen hat wie das 1.! Nanny

Tombraidergirl: Thx thx thx danke schön


	3. Chapter3

--------------------------------

Währenddessen, Rezeption „le parker Meridien":

Nervös trommelte Lara mit den Fingerkuppen auf die marmorne Ablage des Rezeptionstisches.

„Ich bedaure, wir haben leider kein Zimmer mehr frei."

„Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass alle 700 Zimmer dieses Hotels besetzt sind. Ich erwähne es nur ungern aber mein Name ist Lara Croft."

„Oh Miss Croft, es ist mir eine Ehre Sie hier im „le parker Meridien" empfangen zu können... Entschuldigen Sie, ich sehe gerade, da ist noch ein Zimmer im 26. Stock frei."

Wütend nahm Lara den Schlüssel entgegen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Es war ein geräumiges, großes Zimmer. In der linken Ecke standen eine weiße Ledercouch und ein riesiger Fernseher. In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich ein großes Ehebett.

Vielleicht hätte sie Kurtis doch anrufen sollen, vielleicht wäre er mit ihr gekommen und sie müsste sich nun nicht mit sich Selbst beschäftigen.

_Nein, er hat sicherlich genug zu tun..._

Langsam fing sie an sich über sich selbst zu ärgern, konnte sie ihn nicht einmal vergessen? War das etwa schon zu viel verlangt?

Heute war ein langer, harter Tag gewesen, dass Einzige was sie jetzt brauchte waren ein heißes Bad und dann ein weiches Bett.

Müde ließ sie sich auf dem Bett sinken und war einige Minuten später auch schon eingeschlafen.

Geweckt von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das riesige Fenster strahlten beschloss Lara sich sofort nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg ins Museum of Modern Art zu begeben um erstmal die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Museums gründlich zu untersuchen.

Diesmal hatte sie nichts auszusetzen, das Frühstück war einfach perfekt, erste Klasse.

Nachdem sie ihren Magen, der sich bereits bemerkbar gemacht hatte, gefüllt hatte, begab sie sich auf die Straßen der riesigen Weltmetropole.

Es war schwer sich in diesen überfüllten Straßen fortzubewegen, Lara kämpfte sich eher durch die riesige Masse anstatt dass sie sich fortbewegte.

Nach einer guten Stunde hatte sie dann endlich das „Metropolitan Museum of Art"gefunden.

Eine Horde von Schülern tummelte sich an dem riesigen Springbrunnen, der sich links von dem Mast, an dem die amerikanische Flagge melancholisch im Takt des Windes hin und her schwang, befand.

Lächelnd stieg sie die steinigen Treppen hinauf. Niemals zuvor war sie hier gewesen, schade eigentlich.

Einige Minuten später freundete sie sich, zutiefst beeindruckt, mit dem Inneren des riesigen Gebäudes an. Die Decke bestand aus mehreren Kuppeln die weiß angestrichen waren. Rechts und Links von ihr befanden sich riesige weiße Marmorsäulen in einigen von denen Figuren sowie Muster eingemeißelt waren.

„Guten Tag Miss. Können Sie mir sagen, wo sich die Gemälde von Edgar Degas befinden?"

Eine ältere Frau mit hochgesteckten Haaren musterte Lara durch dringlich durch

ihre eckige Brille die ausgezeichnet zu ihrer ebenfalls eckigen Gesichtsform passte.

„Edgar Degas, 2. Flur, neben Picasso.", antwortete sie monoton.

Lara machte sich nicht die Mühe sich zu verabschieden da die Frau ihr gegenüber recht unhöflich gewesen war.

Sie betrat den Raum und das erste was ihr auffiel war der junge braunhaarige Mann der eine helle Jeans und einen dunkelblauen Baseball Cap trug. Er schaute sich ein Gemälde von Degas und schriebe dabei hastig was auf seinen Notizblock nieder. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht wobei sie schon von den guten Metern Entfernung aus seinen markanten Körperbau ausmachen konnte.

_Kurtis, hier?_

Ihr Herz machte einen Aussetzer, der Gedanke gefiel der Archäologin nur allzu gut. Lächelnd und voller Freude schritt sie auf den Mann zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter woraufhin er sich sofort umdrehte

„Guten Tag Kur...", sie blickte nicht in diese strahlenden blauen Augen. Nein es waren große braune, ausdrucksvolle Augen.

„Oh, das das tut mir Leid ich habe sie wohl verwechselt..."  
„Oh hi! Kein Problem kann ja Mal vorkommen. Übrigens mein Name ist Colin."

Der junge Ire schloss seinen Notizblock, nahm sich seine Baseball Cap vom Kopf und streckte Lara freundschaftlich seine Hand hin. Eigentlich sah er sehr verlockend aus und lächelnd schüttelte sie ihm die Hand.

„Lara. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen. Es tut mir Leid ich wollte Sie nicht bei ihrer Arbeit stören. Wie kann ich mich revanchieren?"

„Nein, nein Miss Sie müssen sich nicht revanchieren!"

„Oh doch, ich würde Sie gerne zu einem Cappuccino einladen. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen hätten."Lächelnd rieb Colin sich seinen Bart.

_Attraktive, junge Frau..._

„Dann werde ich wohl nicht nein sagen können."Ohne weiteres zu sagen setzte er sich seine Baseball Cap wieder auf und verließ grinsend mit Lara das Museum

----------------------------------

Hey Leutz tut mir echt Leid das ich es erst so spät hochgeladen hab aber naja irgendwie bin ich nicht dazu gekommen / ich hoffe doch ihr nehmt es mir nicht böse! ;)

Nanny


	4. Chapter4

----------------------------------

_Währenddessen, „le parker Meridien", 27. Stockwerk:_

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür weckte den gut gebauten Amerikaner aus seinem tiefen Schlaf und seinen hitzigen erotischen Träumen. Etwas enttäuscht schlug er die Augen auf und musste feststellen, dass er nur geträumt hatte.

„Kurtis sind Sie da?"

„Ja natürlich. Einen Moment bitte.", verschlafen gähnte er und warf einen raschen Blick auf die leere Bettseite neben sich, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern das die nackte Brünette, von der er geträumt hatte, nicht wirklich neben ihm lag.

Dann sprang er aus dem Bett und suchte nach seinem Morgenmantel. Ausnahmsweise ging er gestern Abend, nachdem er bis spät in die Nacht auf der Terrasse seines Hotelzimmers gesessen hatte und ununterbrochen geraucht hatte, nackt zu Bett was er natürlich am nächsten Morgen auch sofort bereute.

„Was tun Sie denn so lange?", meldete sich die weibliche Stimme wieder.

„Moment! Ich suche meinen Morgenmantel oder wollen Sie etwa dass ich mich Ihnen hier nackt entblöße, Christina?"

Keine Antwort.

Nach einigen Minuten vergeblichen Suchens hatte Kurtis dann endlich den schwarzen Morgenmantel unter dem Bett gefunden dann öffnete er die Tür und bat sie herein.

„Hi!"

„Hallo Kurtis. Habe ich Sie etwa gestört oder geweckt?"

„Nein."

_Warum sage ich ihr nicht wie es wirklich war?_, dachte er enttäuscht von sich selbst.

_Das ich mich am Liebsten wieder schlafen legen würde um den Traum einer, nein nicht einer sondern seiner, nackten, hübschen Frau wieder einzufangen_

„Ich möchte Sie nicht lange stören und wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass mir der gestrige Abend mit Ihnen sehr gut gefallen hat und ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal für die Einladung so wie das Essen danken. Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, wie ich mich revanchieren kann?"

Kurtis schien nicht lange überlegen zu müssen, trat noch einen Schritt näher an Christina und streifte ihr sanft einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie leistete keinen Widerstand sondern lehnte sich etwas an ihn und inhalierte genüsslich seinen unwiderstehlichen, männlichen Duft.

„Sie riechen gut", brachte Sie unsicher hervor. Leicht beugte er sich nach vorne und platzierte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf ihrer Stirn.

„Ich möchte Sie noch einmal treffen, Christina. Ich möchte Sie heute treffen. Auf meinem Zimmer wo wir dann gemeinsam entscheiden was wir unternehmen werden..."

_Nein Kurtis das ist unmöglich. Auf dich wartet eine menge Arbeit, du bist nicht aus Vergnügen in Manhattan, denk an das Gemälde, _protestierte sein Gewissen.

Ihr Blick hob sich von seiner Brust und lächelnd blickte sie in seine strahlend blauen Augen.

----------------------------

_Im Café Centro_:

Gemütlich saßen Beide auf der Terrasse des Cafés. Eigentlich war Lara etwas enttäuscht darüber gewesen, dass es nicht Kurtis sondern Colin gewesen war. Aber an Colin fand sie auch langsam gefallen. Sein humorvoller Charakter ähnelte sogar sehr dem von Kurtis, genauso wie sein muskulöser Körper.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl Sie von irgendwoher zu kennen? Sie kommen mir sehr bekannt vor.", genüsslich nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Cappuccino.

„Nun ja, da kann ich Ihnen leider nicht weiter helfen, da ich Sie, soweit ich zurück denken kann, noch nie gesehen habe. Aber sagen Sie was treibt Sie nach New York?"

„Ich bin aus beruflichen Gründen hier aber in spätestens einer Woche fliege ich wieder zurück nach Dublin

„Interessant. Nun ich bin auch aus beruflichen Gründen hier."

„Wenn ich erfahren dürfte weshalb."

„Eine Versteigerung. Wissen Sie, ich interessiere mich sehr für antike Gegenstände."

Sie sah es nicht als nötig an, Colin von ihrem Auftrag zu unterrichten. Nun, vielleicht war Colin ja ihr Gegner...

Eigentlich wurde es noch ein recht schöner Nachmittag mit Colin. Lara jedenfalls hatte nichts auszusetzen.

„Hätten Sie Lust morgen mit mir Essen zu gehen?", lächelnd lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen während sie ihre Zimmertür aufschloss.

„Natürlich. Nur allzu gerne."

„Gut, sagen wir Morgen um 19.00 Uhr im F.illi Ponte. Ich werde Sie dort erwarten."

Der junge Mann griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte der Britin einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand raschen Schrittes in dem gläsernen Aufzug.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen schloss sie hinter sich die Tür und konnte den nächsten Tag kaum noch erwarten. Ihr Gewissen jedoch machte sich negative bemerkbar.

_Lara, du bist nicht aus Vergnügen hier. Harte Arbeit wartet auf dich und verschoben ist nicht aufgehoben._

So Recht hatte sie eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust mehr ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen, wäre da nicht ihre finanziell, negativ auffallende, Situation, hätte sie sich das ohne weiteres erlaubt. Die Realität sah für die zähe Abenteurerin jedoch ganz anders aus.

-----------------------------


End file.
